Hopefall
Hopefall is a slender, very fluffy, gentle, long-limbed, wise, clever, thick-pelted, silky-furred, speckled, long-haired, slightly mottled, wiry, tiny, beautiful, quiet, distant, soft-furred, hopeful, faithful, longing, intelligent, calm, serene, level-headed, pale gray tabby she-cat with darker, ash-colored paws, a short, stumpy, soft, silky tail with a tufted tip, a white dab on her muzzle, large, pointed, widely-spaced, tufted black ears, one pale, soft, brilliant, radiant, intense, sparkling, wise, glowing, bright greenish-blue eye, and a purple and white pansy in place of her left eye. She is a former RisingClan apprentice, and now resides in StarClan. ''History; Hopekit is born to Fallendawn and Risingstar in RisingClan with three siblings, Shadowkit, Shellkit, and Windkit. She is later apprenticed to Blackflame. She later catches Bloomflower, along with Shadowpaw. They are teleported with their sick siblings to Group 935 by Willowkit. Shadowpaw is cured of his Bloomflower, but Hopepaw dies of it. Risingstar later names her and her siblings warriors, named Shadowhope, Hopefall, Shellwater, and Windrise. She resides in StarClan, and watches out for her siblings. Personality; Hopefall is very gentle and kind to others. She never loses hope that all cats have some good in them. After she caught Bloomflower, though, she became her opposite: hopeless. She knew she was going to die. She had lost all hope of Shellpaw and Windpaw finding a cure. In StarClan, she returns to her normal self. Family; 'Mother;' : Risingstar; Living; leader of RisingClan. 'Father;' : Fallendawn; Living; warrior of RisingClan. 'Sister;' : Shellwater; Living, warrior of RisingClan. 'Brothers;' : Shadowhope; Living, warrior of RisingClan. : Windrise; Living; warrior of RisingClan. 'Aunts;' : Swancloud; Living; warrior of RisingClan. : Faithsnow; Living; warrior of FallenClan. : Hopeashes; Living; warrior of SpellClan. : Spellpaw; Living; apprentice in FallenClan. 'Uncles;' : Swiftflare; Living; warrior of FallenClan. : Lunarspell; Living; leader of SpellClan. : Duskkit; Living; kit in FallenClan. : Moonheart; Living; warrior of SpellClan. 'Cousins;' : Luneflower; Living; warrior of SpellClan. : Wolfnight; Living; warrior of SpellClan. : Nightheart; Livng; warrior of SpellClan. : Stardustmint; Living; warrior of SpellClan. : Trickspell; Living; warrior of SpellClan. : Featherbutterfly; Living; warrior of SpellClan. : Mistmoon; Living; warrior of SpellClan. : Heartdrift; Living; warrior of RisingClan. : Smallswan; Living; warrior of RisingClan. : Froststorm; Living; warrior of SpellClan. : Icehawk; Living; warrior of SpellClan. 'Great-Uncles;' : Shadowstar; Living; leader of FallenClan. : Inksplash; Living; warrior of FallenClan. 'Great-Aunt;' : Heathercloud; Living; medicine cat of FallenClan. 'Distant Ancestors;' : Dewspots; Deceased; verified StarClan member. : Hollygaze; Deceased; verified StarClan member. : Fuzzstorm; Deceased; verified StarClan member. : Pureheart; Deceased; verified StarClan member. : Tallslash; Deceased; verified StarClan member. : Dewshine; Deceased; verified StarClan member. : Blossomkit; Deceased; verified StarClan member. : Mysterysearch; Deceased; verified StarClan member. : Spell; Deceased; verified StarClan member. : Twilightswift; Deceased; verified StarClan member. Trivia; * It is confirmed that she will be reincarnated. * Her theme song is "Proof of Life" by Kagamine Rin. Quotes; Currently none. Image;'' Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Cats of Clans Category:Clan Cat Category:She-cat Category:She-cats Category:Kits Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:Deceased Character Category:Luna's Roleplay Cats Category:Luna's Roleplay Characters Category:Warrior Category:Cats of RisingClan Category:Cats of StarClan